


He loved me ...

by Riricitaa



Series: Till the end of the line [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Because we all know he didn't die, Captain America: The First Avenger, Hurt, I'm sorry again, M/M, Major character death-yy, Steve's Pov, Stucky - Freeform, lolol, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riricitaa/pseuds/Riricitaa
Summary: A sequel to "I loved him ..."





	He loved me ...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the feedback yesterday and thanks to that I had more inspiration to write this one so fast :)) and I apologise in advance for the pain! Maybe it will get better!

I missed him.

I missed his voice, his smile, his eyes.

I missed everything about him that I never thought twice about.

I missed him more than I should.

As I looked into the horizon, I saw him looking at me with that stupid grin that never failed to make me smile.

Those beautiful eyes...those beautiful eyes that always looked at me like I was the stars even when all I felt was darkness.

Those beautiful eyes that sparkle everytime I got excited about things.

Those eyes ...

That smile, everytime I looked at him.

That smile ... oh god. 

At that moment I knew.

As my life flashed before my eyes, I knew.

As I got closer to the water, I knew.

He loved me.

When he spoke my name, he loved me.

When he told me always how proud he was of me, he loved me.

When I broke his heart, when the pain in his eyes was clear for all to see, he loved me.

When he followed me to his death, he loved me.

I knew he loved me.

I knew I loved him.

When I saw him falling, I knew I loved him.

When it was too late.

Wait, it wasn't too late. 

As I felt the cold. 

As I shivered until I couldn't feel anything and everything was turning into ice.

I felt warm. 

I felt at peace.

Don't worry Bucky, I'm coming to you. 


End file.
